Hogwarts Down Under
by Misty2013
Summary: When Hogwarts is attacked, the students of Hogwarts are evacuated to a New Zealand Magic school; Nova Zelandia. Join Rose Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Isabelle Hark, Chloe Madison, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, James Potter and the rest of the Weasleys as they explore NZ and meet loads of new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Down Under

Rose Hermione Weasley was in shock. She gazed around the room, seeing many others overcome with grief, uncertainty, anger, or just plain disbelief. Most nights you could look around the Gryffindor common room and see people smiling, laughing, doing homework and occasionally blowing things up (in the case of James, Fred and Louis) or accidentally transfiguring things they're not supposed to. Not tonight.

There was silence, broken only by the occasional sobs from around the room. The day's events had left most of the school in a state of shock.

Professor Mortis was, by general consensus, a kind, helpful and approachable man. Anyone could tell him anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul. He always knew when it was okay to slack off, didn't pressure them, and helped them always do their best. He was also considered one of the most powerful wizards of the age. A tragedy had occurred that day. Professor Mortis had been murdered, by a mysterious band of villains, lead by a man named Abduxuel. They were following in the steps of Lord Voldemort, and her father and Uncle Harry were working day and night, trying to catch them. But they were as slippery as snakes, and had eluded the Aurors for months now.

"This is just… wrong. Not Professor Mortis. He was…" Rose Weasley trailed off. Her friends Chloe Madison, Isabelle Hark and Alice Longbottom understood. It was hard to describe someone as great as Joe Mortis.

"Still, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He must have hit them at least as bad as they hit him," Chloe replied grimly.

"But to be murdered by Abduxuel himself..." Alice said sadly.

"No one else could have." Rose said quietly, and they lapsed back into silence.

!..!..!..!

"Now that Professor Mortis has been… killed, we need to immediately update the school's security," Professor McGonagall was speaking to Professor Longbottom in her office. They both had worried looks on their faces.  
"He had performed most of the protective magic on the school, and now that he is dead-"

Professor McGonagall paused briefly. She didn't like to think that her friend and colleague was dead. They had been through a lot together, including the battle of Hogwarts when he was only 15. "We need to put it all back before Abduxuel realizes our defenses are weak."

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Professor Longbottom.

"It's hard to say- perhaps 6 months, maybe more." They both jumped as there was a loud crash above them.

"Minerva …" Professor Longbottom said in a worried tone, glancing at the headmistresses face.

"I fear we may be too late," She replied, leaping to her feet and racing out the door. Neville was right behind her. "You know the plan. Protect the students, and call Harry, Ronald and Hermione." Neville nodded and headed down the nearest stairs without another word.

!..!..!...!

"I can't believe Mortis is actually dead, I mean, he was the DADA teacher, he should have been one of the-" Isabelle stopped as there was an impact so hard from above that the whole room shook and books and other possessions fell from their respective positions. Several girls cried out in shock. Alice screamed. Rose, Alice, Chloe and Isabelle along with most of the common room, fell to the floor, covering their heads.

"What on earth-"Chloe began, but stopped as there was another bang above them, this time much closer.

"EVERYONE! OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!" yelled Molly, who had only ever raised her voice once in her lifetime. They didn't need telling twice, and the fact that Molly had yelled only added to their fear and sureness that this was serious. When James, Fred and Louis walked out of the portrait hall completely sombre and quietly, everyone was hit with the fact that this was not a drill. Suddenly, everyone leapt to their feet and ran for the portrait hole. Dust and debris rained down on them.

Once they were outside the common room everyone headed downwards, directed by the prefects. Rose found herself running next to Albus, with Chloe, Isabelle and Alice right behind her. The force attacking Hogwarts' roof had now collapsed into a constant barrage of thumps, bangs and thuds. As they reached the first floor, a chunk of marble the size of a baby rhino dislodged itself from the ceiling and started hurtling towards Albus. Seconds before he was hit, Rose saw it. Without thinking, she pushed Albus out of the way and screamed. Out of nowhere a spell came and obliterated the rock. She screamed thanks but kept running.

They skidded into the entrance hall, one of the last. Professor Longbottom, looking disheveled, forced a baseball bat into Roses hands. "Portkey." He said simply, and before running away, gave a shard of mirror to Rose. "Say your father's name into it in a couple of days," he said urgently, then ran off. Rose, Chloe, Isabelle, Alice, Albus, Hugo and some fourth year Ravenclaws hurriedly reached for the baseball bat. The second they were all touching it, they were gone.

Spinning through a weird, foggy place, Chloe asked "What the hell?!" "Chloe, ask questions later. Now, on the count if three let go." Said Rose. "One, Two, Three!" They all let go of the bat and spun round and round until they fell in an untidy heap.

Rise looked up as soon as the dizziness had passed. It was pitch black and they could hear Hogwarts students landing all around them. Isabelle was the first regain her sanity, and pulled out her wand. She muttered "Lumos," and immediately she was copied by almost everyone in the vicinity.

"Is everyone alright?" Chloe asked loudly, and was met with a chorus of "Yes." Then, "Help!" The group looked at each other, and then ran towards the voice. "Over here! Lia's unconscious!" Isabelle spotted the children first, and called the rest over.

"Out of the way." Alice gently but firmly pushed Isabelle and the unconscious girls friend aside. A trickle of blood ran down the girls face from a cut in her scalp. Rose quickly rummaged in her bag and found her first aid kit. She held it out to Alice who grabbed it without looking and found a bandage. Within a couple of minutes, Alice had finished wrapping up the girls head and picked her up.

"ATTENTION!" A strangely accented male voice called. "Attention, can you please step this way!" They looked around and saw a small group of authorative-looking witches and wizards standing in front of a grand looking door, and that had a darker-skinned male standing in front of them all. "My name is Mr. Ngatoro. I am Principal, or Headmaster of Nova Zelandia School of Magic, which is where you are now."Comprehension dawned on the previously blank Hogwarts faces as he continued. "You have been sent here because this is one of the safest places in the world, and Headmistress McGonagall wants you to be here whilst Hogwarts isn't safe. If you have any more questions, you can ask them tomorrow at breakfast." Professor Longbottom suddenly arrived, looking clearly ill after apparently having run from the school gates.

"Neville, has everyone..?" Mr. Ngatoro asked. Professor Longbottom nodded. "All right, can everyone please follow me into the school. You will be sleeping in the Great Hall."

Everyone stood up and followed. Nova Zelandia School of Magic was an impressive building. It must have been at least the size of Hogwarts and seemed to expel a sort of magic feeling . A warm glow shone out of most of the windows and through the door. It was hard to see the exterior of the building and the grounds, as they were bathed in a dusky color, but as soon as they got inside the Entrance Hall they felt awed by the obvious magic.

The Entrance Hall was huge. The floor was a cream colored carpet, and to the left was a giant staircase made of highly polished timber. The handrail to the staircase seemed to be made of marble, and was adorned with small flowers and birds along the side. To their right was a huge door that filled up most of the space on the right wall, much like the one at Hogwarts that must open to the Great Hall. The only difference the door had to the one at Hogwarts was that the door was carved. Weird faces and sea creatures adorned the door, glaring or smiling at the newcomers. Next to the huge door there was a smaller door that had a red cross on it. The roof was a tasteful combination of wood and marble.

"Ehhem." coughed Professor Ngatoro. Many students jumped in surprise; they had been distracted and staring around the Entrance Hall in awe. "Can all those injured please come through this door here." Professor Ngatoro motioned to the door next to the grand door. Alice started quietly walking toward the door with the girl in her arms and the girl's friend beside her. "Please maintain some order and wait your turn to be healed. Serious injuries to the front. Those that are not injured, please follow me into the Great Hall."

As the doors to the great hall opened Professor Ngatoro turned and led them into the grand room. It was probably as big, if not bigger, than the one at Hogwarts. Hundreds of black, comfy sleeping bags lay all over the floor, and kind of like Hogwarts, the ceiling was see through, but there were no floating candles.

"Guys, are you okay?" Rose turned, and running towards them was James, Fred and Louis. "Yeah, fine, what about you?" replied Albus. "Fine." Soon all the Weasley/Potter clan and their various friends were gathered together. "Can't wait to meet some hot chicks." Said James with a wink. "Okay, before this gets out of hand; boys, no scarring girls. Or maiming, or breaking hearts of any girl. "Said Molly."You can go out, just please don't challenge any boys over a girl." appeased Dominique. They were the oldest Weasleys, and therefore held all of us in check. "No fair." grumbled James. "I'm a player, I gotta break hearts." "Look, just don't give the school a bad name and absolutely no cheating, whether it be encouraging a girl to cheat on her boyfriend or cheating on a girlfriend. If you do, all the girls in this family will come after you. Right girls?" said Dominique."Yeah." All the girls said.

After that we all drifted off and a few minutes later we were all told to sit down. Headmistress McGonagall stepped up at the front of the group.  
Rose hadn't noticed that she was even here.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Nova Zelandia School of Magic. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Sadly, as most of you have probably heard, your professor, my colleague, our friend, Joe Mortis was murdered earlier today by Abduxuel," When he said these words a collective shudder ran throughout the room. McGonagall seemed not to notice and continued.

"Professor Mortis had performed the majority of the protective magic that protected Hogwarts, and when he died this magic disappeared. This left us vulnerable and the second Abduxuel realized that, he and his followers attacked the castle." Everyone gasped. They had no idea that they had been attacked by Abduxuel. Whispering broke out through the hall, but ceased as soon as McGonagall began speaking again.

"Fortunately, nobody was critically injured and we managed to get everyone evacuated. Eventually you will all be able to return to Hogwarts, but not until we are sure it's safe. You will all be staying here until we decide that time has come. All of your possessions, unless they were destroyed in the attack, will be brought here within the next few days and accommodation will be provided for you within the castle. Lessons will begin day after next. For tonight, everyone is staying in the Great Hall. Goodnight, and enjoy your time in New Zealand; you may never again get a chance like this to interact with foreign witches and wizards."

She turned and walked calmly out of the hall, leaving the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staring after her in open-mouthed shock.

After a few minutes whispering started trickling in and soon everyone was talking.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I really love thi story, and please review! If you do I update quicker!

Charlotte


	2. Friendly Rivalry

DISCLAIMER: For both this chapter and those following; I do not own anything you recognize. Anyway, I don't think that J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter while watching Surfs Up.

"We're WHERE?" shouted Chloe. Similar questions were being raised by most of the students in the room, although not all were as polite. Fred's was a classic example : "What the **** do you **** mean we're in **** New Zealand?!"

"Why, of all places, are we in NEW ZEALAND?" yelled Rose in agreement. Isabelle, however, smiled distantly.

"New Zealand… awesome… I've never been overseas," she said, growing excited. "And Kiwi witches and wizards! This will be great! They have a fascinating magic history, tracing back to the first Maori wizards. What?" She said, finally noticing the 'you find learning way too fun' look from Rose, Chloe and Alice.

"Look, I know I'm not nearly as study crazy as my mum, but seriously, how can you enjoy learning so much?" said Rose.

"Do you think we'll have to... clean out horses stables and kill pigs like on a farm?" Alice asked, looking terrified.

"Kill pigs! If a New Zealander can do that I'm sure I can." James interrupted along with Fred and Louis and began flexing. Rose mimed vomiting.

"What we talking about?" said a voice. Scorpius Malfoy came into view, along with Albus Potter and Nathan Zabini."What New Zealanders will be like." replied Chloe.

"And I'm sorry, James, but I'm pretty sure killing pigs isn't an common or acceptable form of entertainment over here. I think it has something to do with laws... and sanity," Isabelle told James. James' face fell. He was beginning to reply when they heard the familiar shouting of Professor Longbottom.

"Really, I would expect far more common sense from all of you! It is two o'clock in the morning! BED! NOW!" Everyone quickly scrambled into the nearest sleeping bag, lest they feel the wrath of Professor Longbottom, who was famous for killing the snake of Lord Voldemort.

"Night." Rose said to the boys, and they ran off to go sleep elsewhere.

"Maybe you're right, Isabelle, about NZ being cool." Said Rose sleepily as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Mmm… Might be cool…" Chloe agreed. "Never met any Kiwi men before…heard their hot!"

"Honestly Chloe, do you ever actually think about anything other than snogging men?" Isabelle asked.

"I think about make-up," Chloe replied jovially. "And I also think about magazines! And clothes! And celebrities!" Isabelle rolled her eyes. Rose grinned.

"Lights out!" Neville shouted, and the hall filled with darkness.

!..!..!..!..!

The next morning the Hogwarts students awoke to screaming. Many people, including Rose, leapt out of bed with their wands out, searching frantically for the cause of distress. It was soon located. A large group of students they had never seen before were standing in the doorway, looking confused and worried. One girl at the front, who had evidently just screamed, had her hand clapped over her mouth. Within seconds, Mr. Ngatoro had marched quickly into the room, and was now addressing the students.

"Nova Zelandia Students: Do not be alarmed. These are students from another magic school called Hogwarts, from Scotland." A girl at the front of the crowd, about their age, gasped loudly and started frantically scanning the Hogwarts students. "One of their teachers has been killed by a wizard called Abduxuel and they have been evacuated." The Hogwarts students looked at each other in shock at how the Headmaster had just told them. "They will be staying here for as long as they need to, now all of you, out! Breakfast will begin in half an hour," He said, and quickly closed the huge doors. He spoke briefly with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, and then Professor McGonagall got up to address her students.

"Everybody, out of bed immediately!" There was no need for this demand, as despite their lateness to bed everyone was wide awake and anxious to find out exactly what was going to happen to them, and to explore the castle. "We don't know exactly how long we will be here at Nova Zelandia, and I ask for you to all be on your best behavior-" Her eyes flicked over to James, Fred and Louis. They smiled innocently at her. "If any one of you embarrasses the rest of the school, it reflects on us negatively, when we are so kindly being hosted here. If anyone does embarrass our school, I will see to it myself that you are punished accordingly," She glared once more at James, Fred and Louis, who started laughing. "Now everyone please out of the hall, we need to put the tables back," She concluded, waving her wand and opening the doors.

All of the students left the hall, chatting excitedly. They waited patiently in the entrance hall, once again admiring the intricate carvings and interesting designs. The chatter ceased as the Nova Zelandia students began coming down the stairs. As the first few groups stood at the bottom of the stairs everyone smiled awkwardly, not saying a word. Chloe wasn't at all pleased.

"This is boring!" She hissed to them. Isabelle gave her a look."Not a very interesting bunch, are they?" Rose said in agreement.

"Well, I don't see you two making an effort either," Alice replied quietly. Chloe and Rose grinned at her manically, but before they could do anything, a student from the Nova Zelandia students stepped into the stretch between the two groups.

Everyone stared at her. She was about their age, with shoulder length dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was pale, but not too pale, and she was the same student that had gasped earlier."Jasper?" She said cautiously, speaking into the loud silence. "Charlotte?" replied Jasper, a boy in her year in Gryffindor. He was often mistaken for a Weasley, as he had bright orange hair and gangly limbs. He was pretty good friends with James, Fred and Louis and was pretty cool. "Oh my god, it is you!" said Charlotte happily, and ran across to hug him. "Charlotte, meet James, Fred and Louis. Guys, meet Charlotte, my cousin." "Nice to meet you," said James, and then dragged the girl over to us. Oh great, thought Rose. "Hi, I'm Charlotte. And you are..." She looked around for a moment then laughed. James had ditched her and ran back to his mates. The rest of both the schools looked on. "Look here, little farm girl." Said Chloe. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're not fooling me with your 'oh I'm so innocent' act. So go back to your little school group, and let's pretend this never happened." Chloe hated Jasper, who had once filled her shampoo bottle with blue hair dye. She managed to get it out, but after two weeks. She's really hated him ever since. Jasper started ignoring her insults after a couple of months, but she probably thinks that she can get at him by insulting his cousin. "Firstly, let's get this straight. I'm not some 'stupid little farm girl' and no matter what sort of silly relationship you have with my cousin, don't expect me to be the same as him. I know about what he did to you, and I was actually going to find you and apologize for him, cos any girl that annoys my cousin, is fine by my rules. But since you're such a stuck up bratty little English girl who judges people by first impressions, fine. I might as well not bother making friends with you guys, cos if you're all like this then this is going to be a horrible year." Chloe stood there, shocked for a moment, then started clapping, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "For a kiwi, you're not too shabby." "For a Brit, you're not half bad" replied Charlotte,smiling.

"Wha... What...?" The boy population of both Hogwarts and Nova Zelandia were staring speechless at us. "What the hell just happened?" Asked a boy from Nova Zelandia. "Because, and I think I speak for every boy here, I'm completely lost." "You're boys-" said Charlotte "-so you wouldn't understand." Carried on Chloe. Then Charlotte turned to the Nova Zelandia students and motioned for some to join. No one moved. She sighed, then turned back to us. "I'll get them later. So, anyway, what's your name?" "I'm Rose" said Rose," and this is Alice, Chloe and Isabelle." "Cool names." Said Charlotte, then sighed again. "Come on!" She said tiredly, and when no one moved, turned and strode over to the Nova Zelandia students. Once there, she grabbed two of them on one hand and another in the other one, and walked back over here with three other girls. When she had them back here, she let go. They were obviously still in a state of shock, as they didn't run away. "Rose, Alice, Isabelle and Chloe" she broadcasted to both of the schools "these are my friends, Grace," she pointed to a pretty, darkish-skinned Maori girl with long black hair down to her belly button and blue eyes "Sophia," a tanned girl with blonde hair under the shoulder and green eyes "and Vanessa." A girl with cropped dark brown hair with light brown streaks and amber eyes.

Everyone was still in shock at how Charlotte was either normal with us (mainly the Kiwis) or still shocked at how she had gotten into our group (us). No one was allowed to be friends with Chloe over the past five years except us, who she met on the long train ride to Hogwarts back in first year.

Suddenly Charlotte yelled "OMG, flying polar bears with rabies having frantic se-" Grace slapped her hand over Charlotte's mouth while everyone else started laughing. A few seconds later, after everyone had calmed down a bit, Grace shrieked and removed her hand from Charlotte's mouth. "You licked me!" She said, wiping her hand on her pants. Everyone in the Hall burst out in laughter again as Charlotte grinned. "'Member the rules." Said Charlotte tauntingly to Grace after we had all stopped laughing. "What rules?" Asked James curiously." The rule I am currently talking about is rule number 13 in the Cevis Book of Rules." said Charlotte. "Which states?" Asked Chloe. "Cevis Book of Rules, No. 13 states that if you put your hand over my mouth, I shall lick it." Everyone started laughing.

"So, I take it you're the prankster of Nova Zelandia." Said Fred. "Uh, no." Charlotte replied. Then she nodded, and walked back over to Isabelle, Rose, Chloe and Alice. About a second later a gallon of pink soapy water dropped on top of James, Fred, Jasper and Louis. "They are." Said Charlotte, and nodded towards four boys who had stepped out of the Nova Zelandia group.

"Hi. I'm Billy," said a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Cole," said a dark skinned slightly Maori boy with smoky grey eyes. "I'm Oliver," said a boy with floppy golden hair and green eyes. "And I'm Jordan." said a tanned boy with gelled black hair and golden eyes. "They're the chief pranksters of Nova Zelandia. Not me." said Charlotte boredly, and then said offhandedly to the four boys "Not your best work."

At that point most of the group of Hogwarts came out of shock and started re-chatting amongst themselves. "Excuse me." Louis asked. Rose looked at them. James and Fred were speechless with anger and Louis seemed to be the only one to be able speak and even his ears were red. "Charlotte...?" asked Isabelle. "Oh, right. Billy." She shot him a look. "Fine." Billy sighed and with a wave of his wand James, Louis and Fred were dry. It was at this point that the great hall's doors opened and Mr. Ngatoro came out.

"Can everyone please come into the great hall now for breakfast. And there are some rather important things that need to be discussed." Everyone followed him dutifully into the hall. The Nova Zelandia students took their seats, but the Hogwarts students milled around at the door, unsure of where to sit. Rose noticed that the tables were unusually long. "I bet they've been lengthened for you guys, they weren't this long last night." said Charlotte, then she went, along with Vanessa, Grace and Sophia to a table.

Professor McGonagall saw her students looking awkward and spoke to them. "Ravenclaw, you are to sit with Kurupae on the far left. Gryffindor, Ngauruhoe left middle. Slytherin, Rokino, right middle. Hufflepuff, Awanui far right," everyone moved to the appropriate table. Isabelle noticed that the Charlotte and her friends and the pranksters were on their table. Chloe also noticed, and sat next to Charlotte, directly opposite the boys.

"Attention, attention," Everyone looked to where the voice had come from. It was from Mr. Ngatoro at the centre of the teacher's table. Headmistress McGonagall sat next to him.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our guests! I hope that your stay here is enjoyable. Now, before you eat, I think you all need to be brought up to speed on what's happening. Hogwarts is currently significantly damaged, and still under danger, so therefore the Hogwarts students will be staying with us until it is fixed and the appropriate safety precautions made. To Hogwarts students, your things, unless they have been destroyed, will be brought to your dorms later today. You will be staying in the dorms of whichever house you are currently seated with." Charlotte, Rose, Alice, Chloe and Isabelle exchanged happy looks. "Extra beds will be moved into them today. Also, classes will not be held today." "Whoooo!" yelled Billy and Cole. "Thank you, Mr.'s Scrivener and Giddy. Everyone, please enjoy the time you have with each other; this is a very rare and unique multicultural experience that very few people will ever have. Without any more delay, breakfast!"

Just like at Hogwarts, the food magically appeared on the plates in front of them. Immediately everyone realized that they were starving and dug in. Eventually, Rose decided start a conversation. But before she could, Cole did.

"So, what are your names then? We came down late. Had to set up the prank."

"I'm Rose and this is Chloe, Isabelle and Alice."

"I'm sorry." Cole shook his head, and Rose instantly decided, along with Chloe and Alice, he was hot. "I wasn't paying attention. Your eyes are so sparkly, like the nights sky on a summers eve." "Cole." Said Charlotte. "Yes?" Replied Cole. Charlotte leaned over and kissed on the cheek. He froze, a goofy smile spreading across his face. "Wait for it." Said Charlotte. "She kissed me; she kissed me, SHE KISSED ME!" Screamed Cole and he jumped up and down on the table and went into s hyperactive mode. The Hogwarts students looked on, slightly alarmed, whilst the Nova Zelandia students seemed to almost enjoy watching. "He does whenever I kiss him. Or hug him. If I snogged him, I reckon he'd have a heart attack." Charlotte said. "Mr. Giddy, if you are done." Said Mr. Ngatoro. "Yes Mr. Ngatoro." said Cole and he sat back down. "Billy and Cole are like, the Nova Zelandia Hotties. They both play Quidditch, and are top in the year. But Coles obsessed with Charlotte. Oliver's the all round nerd, whilst Jordan is like, a genius at Potions, Herbology and COMC, and is a goal keeper for our Quidditch team. "Said Vanessa. "To use stereotypes; Vanessa's a total gossip and part flirt, Charlotte's part nerd, part hottie, I'm the sporty girl, and Grace is part gossip part hottie." said Sophia.

"Well, to use stereotypes; I'm the shy, sporty one, Rose's part hottie bit nerd part gossip, Chloe is part gossip part flirt, and Isabelle's part hottie part nerd." mentioned Alice.

Just then James, Fred, Louis and Jasper came up. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" asked Louis. "Louis is part hottie, part nerd, Jaspers the sporty shy one, James and Fred are like Billy and Cole, the Hogwarts Sex Gods. Along with Scorpius Malfoy and Nathan Zabini of course. " said Chloe, completely ignoring the boys.

"Where does your house name come from, anyway?" James asked.

"Things in Maori. The founders chose them. Kurupae ; her name was Pae and Kura means intelligence. Awanui; Nui was her name and Awa means river, or to be loyal. Ngauruhoe; Hoé was his name and Ngauru means together breathe and enter the cavern. Rokino; Ro was his name and Kino means to be naughty or idolize and admire. What about your house names? I mean, Gryffindor?" said Charlotte.

"They are named after our four founders. They each founded a house and together the school." said Isabelle.

"Hey, you guys like to play Quidditch?" asked Billy.

!..!...!..!..!..!

Half an hour later, they all ran out onto the pitch. They had already separated into two teams. Nova Zelandia vs. Hogwarts. As there were 8 of them, 4 of them were chasers, 2 beaters, and 1 keeper and seeker apiece. For Nova Zelandia; Jordan and Grace were beaters; Oliver was the keeper, Charlotte the seeker, and Cole, Billy, Sophia and Vanessa as chasers. For Hogwarts; James, Fred, Chloe and Rose were chasers, Alice and Louis were the beaters, Jasper the keeper and Isabelle as the seeker.

When they stepped outside the Hogwartians were stopped for a moment with the splendor. The grounds were beautiful. They had a mix of native and introduced trees growing all over the place, and rich green grass everywhere. Birds were singing and flying around. There were everything from sparrows to flitting little fantails to beautiful kea, kakapo with green feathers dotted with silver and tui's with inky feathers and a soft white bowtie. And over the hilltop they could just about see the sea. "Come on!" called Vanessa cheekily. When they arrived at the pitch the Hogwarts team borrowed some of the school's brooms.

"Okay, first to two hundred wins," says Billy, "unless the Snitch is caught, then the team who was closest to two hundred wins." The rest of the group murmured various forms of agreement. "Let's play." announced James.

James began the game full of confidence, but didn't realize that Cole, Billy and Sophia were actually the Ngauruhoe's team's chasers. James, Fred and Alice were both on the Gryffindor team, but Alice was used to playing as a chaser, not a beater.

They started the game with Nova Zelandia in possession. Cole passed it to Billy, who flew towards the goal posts flanked by Sophia, Cole and Vanessa, easily dodged Chloe, passed it to Sophia on his left, who feinted throwing into the left goal hoop. Jasper fell for it and flew to protect it. Sophia then passed it back to Billy, who scored easily.

"TEN – NIL!" shouted Cole. The Nova Zelandia team cheered. James scowled and took the Quaffle. He flew the length of the pitch, passed it to Fred, who was already at the end, passed it to Alice (who had swapped with Rose), who flew straight towards the centre hoop and took aim. Oliver prepared to defend, but Alice quickly threw it back to James, which caught Oliver off guard, and he threw it neatly through the left hoop.

"YEAH! TEN ALL!" He shouted. Sophia took the Quaffle. She took off down the pitch, focused on the rings at the end. Suddenly, Fred flew in front of her, scaring her and blocking her path. In her shock she dropped the Quaffle, which James caught. He reached the goal posts before Oliver had a chance to react. James scored again.

"TEN – TWENTY TO HOGWARTS!" declared Fred. The players didn't even notice the people in the stands. Students of Nova Zelandia and Hogwarts had both come to see the match. Even though they had known each other for barely an hour, the schools were enjoying the rivalry.

Chloe started with the Quaffle, flew a short distance, then passed it to Alice. Alice flew to the goal hoops, feinted throwing right, then threw left. Oliver realized she was bluffing, though, and intercepted the throw. He passed it on to Cole, who flew halfway down the pitch, then passed it to Sophia. Sophia flew to the goal hoops and passed it to Billy, who scored through the middle hoop. Jasper had been hit by a bludger, so wasn't looking at the shot.

"TWENTY ALL!" Vanessa yelled. The game continued at the same pace for the next 45 minutes , when Fred announced "NINETY ALL!" The stands were half filled. About half of each school was present. With so many people watching, the pressure was on. The next goal would win the match, and could be a defining moment for Hogwarts-Nova Zelandia relations.

Sophia started with the Quaffle. She flew cautiously, dodging the Hogwarts players. Two-thirds of the way down the pitch, she threw it to Cole. Cole caught it and passed it to Billy, who flew to the goal hoops, then passed to Sophia. In desperation, James realized that this was it. Unless he reacted, Nova Zelandia had won. No way could Jasper stop it; He was on the ground, knocked out by a bludger from Jordan. As Sophia threw, James flew in front of her, intercepting the Quaffle. The Hogwarts students cheered.

James tore down the pitch, evading the others. He was there so quickly Oliver barely had time to react. James threw it at the right hoop, and Oliver intercepted. The Nova Zelandia students screamed their support. Oliver threw it to Billy, who missed it by about a foot, as Alice swooped down to grab it. Alice passed to Fred, who threw it to James. Once again, Oliver blocked his shot, and passed it to Sophia. Sophia flew halfway down the pitch, passed it to Billy, who flew to the goal rings and passed to Cole. Cole threw to the right hoop… and scored!

The pitch erupted with screams of joy. The Nova Zelandia team flew together for a victory hug. The Hogwartians flew to the ground, dejected, but congratulated them when they landed.

"We need a rematch soon," James said, smiling."Maybe your teams will be playing in our Cup," Sophia said, excited."Yeah, I'd love a real game," Agreed Cole."Yep, nothing wrong with a little friendly rivalry," added Fred, smiling.

Then Charlotte and Isabelle walked out of the stands, eating ice cream. "What the ..." said Cole and Louis at the same time. "We left halfway through the game." said Charlotte. "We got bored. Charlotte caught the snitch ages ago. You guys didn't notice, so we stuck it in the trunk and went to the kitchens for ice cream. Great game, by the way." said Isabelle.

A/N: As you've probably figured out, I get most of my names for stuff from Maori words. It seems more appropriate than anything English sounding. Sorry if they're a bit hard to remember. Below is a list of the houses, their Maori equivalents, and what they mean.

Gryffindor = Ngauruhoe: Ngauruhoe; Hoé was his name and Ngauru means together breathe and enter the cavern, or to be brave.

Ravenclaw = Kurupae: Kurupae; her name was Pae and Kura means intelligence.

Hufflepuff = Awanui; Awanui; Nui was her name and Awa means river, or to be loyal.

Slytherin = Rokino: Rokino; Ro was his name and Kino means to be naughty or idolise and admire.

The birds are common seen birds around NZ, especially the fantail and tui.

Thanks for reading! Charlotte xx


	3. Pranks with Broken Friendships

HDU Chapter 3

Dedicated to YesILoveMyHorse, who was the first one to review!

The Nova Zelandia students were thrilled with their win. The Hogwarts students weren't happy, but were gracious losers, as they were being hosted by the winning school. The Quidditch match had, of course, made the Hogwarts Quidditch fanatics, like James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley and Alice Longbottom worry about whether or not they would be able to hold or participate in a Quidditch cup.

"Are they going to be okay? They look kinda sick." said Vanessa, casting a worried look at James, Fred and Alice.

"No, it's just Quidditch withdrawal. Same thing happened that time they were banned for a week, remember?" Chloe said, reminiscing with Louis.

"Yeah," said Louis. "They went completely insane that week. I ended up sleeping in the Slytherins dorm until they were allowed to play again. That was the week of Filch, Flying House Elves and The Amazing Twins."

"Ohh." Everyone from Hogwarts groaned in remembrance.

"And that time he ended up spraying the crowd with exploding tomatoes in retaliation. Maybe we should talk to McGonagall," Louis replied.

"It would be so cool if you guys could join our cup. Only I don't think there's enough time for eight teams to all play each other, especially seeing as we don't know how long you'll be here," added Sophia. Alice looked outraged.

"There's always enough time for Quidditch!" James half yelled.

"Obviously," said Billy. "But the teachers might not agree," Just about everyone except James, Billy, Alice and Sophia were getting slightly sick of the endless Quidditch talk that had proceeded since the end of the match. The four of them continued to chat while the rest of them sat with varying degrees of bored looks on their faces. They were in the Ngauruhoe common room, where they had gone after the game, which had ended at ten o'clock. It was now nearly twelve.

"Pranks!" Vanessa yelled suddenly. She received 16 odd looks, but 12 of them were also grateful for the distraction.

"Charlotte, initiate them!" said Vanessa excitedly. "What!" said Charlotte. "And what do you mean, initiate?" asked Louis, Cole and Chloe at the same time. "Not the boys. Go on, shoo!" Charlotte shoved the boys out of the room, then the four NZ girls dragged the UK ones up to their dorm.

"Look, do you guys want to be initiated into the Cevis group?" asked Sophia. "Yes." said Chloe curiously. "Okay, go..." Charlotte thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I know! Jasper told me you guys have a really nasty teacher; I think his names Professor Nott?" "Yeah, he's the Slytherin Head. Nasty, and hates us Gryffindors." said Chloe. "Sounds like Professor Whittle. Anyway, here's what you have to do at dinner; but swear you'll do it, and we will initiate you now, 'Kay?" said Charlotte. "Sure, just tell us what we have to do." said Rose. "Psycho analyze Professor Nott and announce to the school that Professor Nott is not depressed, but that he is sex-deprived and does not have an appropriate release." said Charlotte. "Sure." said Chloe without a thought. Then, surprisingly, Isabelle spoke. "Okay, I mean, according to Jasper when he speaks about you, you are meant to have outstanding grades-" "Top of the class." Charlotte interrupted. "And I've not got one detention." "That settles it. I'm joining." "Us too." agreed Rose and Alice. "Okay, you are now a Cevis. Repeat after me. I swear on this book that I will not tell anyone outside this group about anything in the Cevisers, unless Charlotte deems it okay." The four girls four their hands on the book and Rose felt some sort of tingly, sweeping feeling running through her body as she repeated Charlotte. "Prank time!" said Grace excitedly.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Vanessa .

"We can probably re-do some of James and Fred's old ones," Rose said thoughtfully. "They've never been done here before,"

"No, let's try something new," Alice argued.

"And non-lethal," added Isabelle. Chloe and Rose looked insulted.

"Us? We'd never hurt anyone! We are merely providing entertainment for all! If there has ever been a victim, surely it is only the unjust rules we have escaped from!" Chloe proclaimed.

"Never hurt anyone?" Isabelle cried. "Remember the Valentine's Day incident? Half the Slytherins were incapacitated for days!"

"Gits," Chloe said idly.

"It doesn't have to be dangerous. We'll just do something… big," said Sophia.

"Let's do something to the Slytherins," Chloe whined.

"And the Rokinos," added Charlotte.

"Gits," they said together, and then smiled.

"What if we went into the Rokino common room, set fire to…" Chloe began.

"NO FIRE!" yelled Isabelle and Charlotte.

"We could try ice, though," Grace added thoughtfully.

"Or water," added Rose.

"Or bricks," added Charlotte. Everyone except Chloe looked at her in fear.

"Now that's what I'm saying! I knew there was a reason I liked you! We get some bricks…" Chloe ranted.

"I repeat: non-lethal." Isabelle repeated.

"Maybe we can combine all of this…" Charlotte said, smiling evilly. "And I know just who to recruit..."

!..!..!..!..!

"Come on!" Hissed Chloe. They were sneaking down to the Rokino and Slytherin common room. James, Fred, Cole, and Billy had really hit it off, and were joining them. "Look, trust me. I got this." whispered Charlotte, then she slipped away.

They eventually found the common room portal, a blank wall. Charlotte was there, and had obviously already cast the spell. "Done. Their common room will, in about 10 minutes, become 0 degrees Celsius." "Okay. Guys, where's that hole?" Before sneaking down, they had decided on the plan. They would seal the wall, but not with magic. So, the boys told them there was a chute that went from the 8 floor, where the Ngauruhoe tower was, down to the dungeon. They stuck millions of tissue boxes there, as Charlotte, Isabelle, Chloe and Vanessa had told them. Anyway, Billy reached up and tapped a small pebble, and suddenly a trapdoor opened up to their right, spilling hundreds of tissue boxes. "Wingardium Leviosa." said Rose, and made the boxes form a wall. Then they all transfigured them into bricks, except Alice and Sophia, who couldn't transfigure something to save their life. "Congelo." said Isabelle, and they all formed a wall, and molded together to form one great big wall. Then, "Sigillum." muttered Fred, and it merged with the other wall, and then they left as quickly as they could.

!..!..!..!..!

"Ah, good fun. I'm starving." Billy said, taking a seat at the Ngauruhoe table. It was noticed by everyone that all of the Slytherins and Rokinos were missing. They began to eat. At half past twelve a Nova Zelandia professor got up and hurried out of the hall. "That's the deputy, Professor Taylor. She's someone not to cross." said Charlotte, looking worried. Billy, Cole and Vanessa started squirming, and Sophia and Grace started looking sick. Within minutes she was back, looking furious.

"Attention!" She shouted. "Some students have played a cruel prank on the students of Slytherin and Rokino. If I find out that any of my students have been involved in this, you will be punished. To pull a prank like this is one thing, but to pull it when we have guests, on our guests? It is an embarrassment to our school," She looked disgusted as she sat down. Whispers broke out over the hall. James and Fred couldn't hide their smiles, but the rest of them looked slightly embarrassed.

"I suppose it was pretty cruel," Isabelle said thoughtfully. "We don't even know what Rokino house is like," she added quietly.

"Yeah, but we do. They're awful," replied Grace.

"Look, we have nothing to worry about. There's no proof it was us," Fred said quietly.

"That won't stop the Rokino girls. They'll know it was us and they won't stop till they've got revenge. They're ruthless," argued Sophia.

"Oh well, at least if they prank us we can prank them back," said Chloe confidently.

"That's the way we should be thinking!" said James joyfully. It was then that the Slytherins and Rokinos came into the hall. They all looked very cold. Many of them were glaring in their direction. They tried to ignore them and continued eating, but eventually they found them too disconcerting.

"How about we go back to the common room?" asked Alice nervously.

"Sounds good," murmured the others. They left as quickly as they could.

They made their way to the Ngauruhoe common room, and reached it at about 1.45. It was a nice room. It had a cozy atmosphere, despite being quite large. Nearly an entire wall was devoted to windows that faced the grounds. They sat down as lots of the other Ngauruhoes and Gryffindors began to return from lunch. Oliver, Jasper, Louis and Jordan came over. "Did you guys do that?" asked Louis. "Yes." said Chloe.

"Really? James, your brothers in that house, and Rose, your cousin. He's my friend!" Louis said indignantly. "Yeah. Charlotte, you even went to Heidi's house over the holidays. What happened?" said Oliver.

"Look, it was just a fun prank. Nothing to be worried about. I'll go talk to Heidi about it." said Charlotte. She got up and left.

When she came back about hour later, the group was playing Snap, and she looked worried. "What'd Heidi say?" asked Vanessa. "They're all really really angry. They think Billy, Cole, Oliver, Jordan, James, Fred, Jasper and Louis did it. They almost killed me when I walked in, but... but Heidi saved me." she gulped loudly. "They even said I'm the only Ngauruhoe they've ever let into the common room, and now I'm one of them, and apparently I'm meant be let in any time. Hannah even said it doesn't matter that I'm a Mud blood, she's sure I'm at least part pureblood. And I feel really bad about what we did to them. Can we prank the other houses to, so it doesn't look like we targeted them?"

" I don't know what's gotten into you." said Vanessa. "First you become friends with Heidi, but then again she's one of the nicest Rokinos. But to become one of them! You're a ****!" "Excuse me? It's not my fault they like me and not you. And, if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to freeze them to death!" " Yeah! Well, you're just a stupid Mudblood!"

Everyone gasped. Charlotte's eyes filled with tears, and she ran off before anyone could comfort her.

"Vanessa!" yelled Grace, Sophia, Isabelle, Rose, Chloe and Alice at the same time. "How could you?!" said Billy angrily. "Well she is!" said Vanessa. "What do you mean, she is?! Your mothers a muggleborn, Jaspers a Muggleborn, Oliver's a Muggleborn, and millions of other witches and wizards around the world are Muggleborn. What's your problem?!" said Cole, his face red.

Vanessa got up and ran upstairs, crying. "Where'd Charlotte be?" asked Cole. "We need to find her." "It's no use." said Sophia sadly. "What? Why not?" asked Chloe. "She's got her iPac13, she won't need to come in until 9, at least." They settled back down around the table, while Cole went off to look for her. When he came back they were talking. "Nope, couldn't find her." "So, that's it? We just wait?" asked Rose. "Nope. Charlottes got her ring." said Sophia. "What ring?" asked Chloe. In answer, Sophia held up her hand, and a ring sparkled on her middle finger. "In 2nd year, Charlotte and I were on a trip with my parents for two weeks up in France and Spain, when Charlotte and I were kidnapped by the guy who trashed your school, Abduxuel, and he tortured us. When we were let together, in a filthy, rat infested cell, Charlotte told me the next time I was tortured to play dead. So I did, and so did Charlotte. They dumped us out like old trash, and then we found a euro and a phone booth, and called for help. When we arrived back in New Zealand, we went to Obsidian Alley, and bought these two rings. They connect to each other, and who ever we choose to see. So I'll just call her." They finished the conversation then, as a first year started running around the room wearing no pants.

Once they'd sorted that out, they sat back down. Then the group of boys went off to the kitchens.

(Girls POV)

"Anyway, I guess we should show you the dorm." said Grace after the boys had left. They walked up to the dorm which was on the 3rd floor of the towers dorms. They opened the door on left, and walked into a room with 8 beds. 4 of them were impeccable, 3 of them had clothes strewn around everywhere, and 1 of them held a crying Vanessa who jumped up and pushed her way past them, down the stairs. The beds were on the right side of the room, and were made of a dark polished wood, with four posts and draping purple hangings. The walls were a swirling blue, and there was a huge window facing the sea. Another door was on the left, and clearly lead to a bathroom.

"Cool." Isabelle was the first one to speak, and ran and jumped on a bed. Rose, Chloe and Alice quickly followed, and Sophia and Grace went and sat on their beds.

"I wonder how Charlottes doing." said Sophia quietly, gazing out at the sea.

!..!..!..!..! BOYS POV

They ran down the stairs, through secret passages, and sprinted around corners. Eventually they made their way to the kitchen.

Billy looked around, then stopped in front of a painting showing witches and wizards cooking. He then started tapping on a little pudgy chef making bread. The little chef started laughing, then chucked the bread at them, making a doorknob. They twisted it, and walked into the kitchen.

Hundreds of house elves ran around the kitchen. It was bigger than the great hall, and was directly under it. Around the edges all the cooking gear formed. There were the five tables of the Great Hall, and at the Ngauruhoe one a small figure was slumped, a house elf quietly giving the figure a mug and walking away.

"Let me handle this." Cole whispered to them. He slowly walked towards Charlotte, and stopped 10 feet away. "Charlotte, are you okay?" said Cole quietly. Charlotte just sniffled and didn't move. Cole motioned for the rest of the boys to come over, all thoughts of food gone from his mind as he sat down next to Charlotte. He put one arm around her, then said "It's alright." Charlotte turned and buried her head into Coles chest, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's alright." said Cole soothingly, patting Charlottes back. "II just c-cant believe sh-she would say that. I-I mean, we... We were best friends and she hates me because I am liked by the Rokinos. We've be-been friends since first year and I don't want to lose her." "You won't." reassured Cole. "Now, now. Lets calm down. I'm sure that Vanessa won't stay like this forever, and I'm sure she didn't mean it. Let's go back up to the common room-" "No." said Charlotte half heartedly. "Yes." said Cole gently. "Here." And Cole picked her up. "Go tell the girls." He whispered to Billy and James, who ran off. "Now let's go get this all sorted out. I don't like seeing you all sad like this." And they made their way, slowly, up towards the Ngauruhoe common room.

Thanks for everything! Charlotte xx


	4. Broken Friendships

HDU Chapter 4

GIRLS POV

Billy and James ran into there room, startling them. "Cole's coming up with Charlotte." said Billy breathlessly. "We ran straight from the kitchen." wheezed James. The girls pushed past James and Billy and ran down the stairs into the common room. They were eventually followed by Billy and James, who stumbled down the stairs like old men. "Where are they?!" asked Sophia, grabbing Billy by his shoulders and shaking him madly. "They'll be a while; they have to walk up 8 sets of stairs. Wait." said Billy.

For the next 10 minutes Sophia paced across the common room. Grace, Chloe, Isabelle, Alice and Rose watched her, slightly scared by her intensity. "Why aren't you as crazy as Sophia is right now? No offence." Rose asked Grace curiously.

"Well," said Grace, "Probably because I haven't known her as long, nor am so attached to her. You see, I started school in Year 3, when Sophia, Charlotte and Chloe had already become friends. It was a really tough time for me, as my dad had been killed in a car crash 2 weeks before I was due to start school here in NZ. I was born her, but my fathers American, and we moved there when I was 8. So when I moved back here in Yr 3 I was pretty scared, and Dad being killed made everything so much harder. So when I joined, I had to redo my sorting with the Year 1's and when I was put into Gryffindor Sophia was the one who first started liking me. After a few weeks, Charlotte came round. But it took 3 quarters of that year to convince Vanessa I was good, and me catching her boyfriend cheating on her."

"Her boyfriend was a fling that moved here for one year, and she was head over heels in love with him. But he was a cheating ****, and soon he tried to kiss me. I kicked him, obviously, and told Vanessa, but she didn't believe me. So then I set a trap for him. I got an older kid to cast a Disillusment Charm on Vanessa, after I had froze her, and stuck her in an empty classroom on the way to the Great Hall. Then I went and waited."

" Sure enough, her boyfriend walked by with his mates to tea. He stopped when he saw me in the classroom, fake studying. He quickly told his friends he'd catch them later and came in. Then he came up behind me and I quickly cast the charm that released Vanessa from her frozen place, before he knocked my wand out of my hand. He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. I tried pushing his chest back but he wouldn't budge. He just leaned in and started kissing my neck. This was not what I wanted to happen!He kissed up to my mouth and forcefully crashed his lips to mine. One of his hands started to push my skirt up, inching it higher and higher. I could feel him pressing into me...It was one of the most traumatic experiences of my life. I moved my face and shouted "STOP!HELP!" but it was no use. Vanessa had probably already left me to be molested by her boyfriend, and the hall was recaptured my lips, and started trying to force his tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth, and as soon as he moaned with victory I bit down hard on his tongue with my yelped and shot his head back away from me, though he was still pressed against me with one hand up my skirt. Then bang! A light shot out from behind him and hoisted him up into the air by his left ankle. Then another flash of light and he was frozen. I had looked around the room twice when Vanessa showed herself."

"She does not easily trust, and since her boyfriend had been sorted into Rokino, she has hated them ever since. She only just tolerated Charlotte being friends with Heidi. Sophia and Charlotte both bonded in 2nd year over that kidnapping, and Vanessa always felt like the third wheel. So when Cole started asking Charlotte out and professing his love for her during the middle of 3rd year, she got really annoyed and has never really got over how Cole likes Charlotte, or how Charlotte doesn't seem to care that Cole likes her. Vanessa seems to always have been jealous of Charlotte, Sophia or someone else, because of something. Vanessa has always attracted guys, but she still envies Charlotte for getting Cole. She has always been good at Quidditch, but when Sophia turned out to be better Vanessa stopped playing altogether. So when Rokino accepted Charlotte and not her, it must have just pushed her a little bit too far."

At that moment the portrait door opened and Cole walked in, holding a sobbing Charlotte in his arms. Sophia ran over straight away and guided him to the stairs and up to their room, the rest of us following. Cole deposited her on her bed, then Sophia shoved Cole and the rest of the boys out of the room. "Go away." she said firmly, and closed the door in their faces. Then she ran over to Charlottes bed, and hugged Charlotte. "I'm sure Vanessa didn't mean it." said Rose, not knowing what to do. "Come on. I know what'll cheer you up. Movie time!" said Sophia. She pressed a button on her bedside table and a flat screen t.v came out. "We adjusted it with magic so it works here." explained Grace.

They spent the rest of the day eating chocolate ice cream, sweets, and watching movies. They skipped dinner, and Vanessa sat alone. Halfway through one movie (Nemo, because who doesn't love classics?) Fred came in, and was bombarded back out with a range of sweets, pillows and various cuddly toys. No one interrupted them for the rest of the night. They finally went to bed at 2 in the morning.

BOYS POV

Cole walked along the 7th floor, with Fred, Oliver, Jasper, Louis and Jordan, whilst holding a still sobbing Charlotte in his arms. He walked up to the Fat Lady, who gasped. "Dungbombs." said Jordan. Cole hesitated for a split second, then walked through the portrait doors. Sophia ran straight over to him, and started practically dragging him over to the staircase and up to their room. Cole walked slowly into the room, saw Charlottes bed, and carefully laid her onto her bed. As he was doing so, he quickly and gently kissed her forehead while Charlotte's hair was shielding them from the others. Then Sophia shoved them all ungratefully out the door and told them rudely; "Go away." All the boys went downstairs then decided amongst themselves. James, Fred, Cole and Billy were off to the Quidditch pitch, Louis and Oliver went off so Louis could show Oliver the castle, and Jordan and Jasper settled down in the common room for a highly tactical and exciting game of wizards chess (that included screaming, stomping, yelling, and a victory dance).

!..!..!..!..!..!

GIRLS POV

The next day at 7.30 am Isabelle, Rose, and Grace crawled out of bed, then started to wake up the others. Firstly, they warned them all by yelling at them to get out of bed, and Sophia came out to join them, then they rolled Charlotte, Alice and Chloe out of their beds. Alice and Charlotte got up, but Chloe simply snuggled in the covers on the ground. Finally, Sophia and Alice poured freezing cold water all over Chloe. Chloe screamed, and jumped out of bed, into the bathroom, and into one of the shower cubicles.

After waiting for Chloe to finish doing her hair and Grace to do her make-up, they went down to the Great Hall, half an hour after they had gotten up. They met Billy, Cole, James and Fred in the common room, and went down to the Great Hall with them. On the way down, Sophia interrogated Billy and James on what Vanessa was doing. No one noticed when Charlotte and Cole slipped away for a few minutes.

"Where is Vanessa sleeping?" Sophia asked. "Well," said Billy, "From what I've heard, she is currently sleeping in the Awanui girls dorm, with the ones our year. She is friends with Alle Urgel and Rihannah McBeth, you guys know that, and they going to let her stay there with them for as long as she wants to, or needs to. She will probably be having breakfast with them, as halfway through dinner last night she moved to their table. Um..." Billy thought for a moment. "Nope, I don't think there's anything else. James?" James grinned. "Yesterday night I was snogging a girl by the name of-" "We really don't want to know about your sex life. And how does this relate to Vanessa?" asked Chloe impatiently. "Wait, wait. Let me finish. I was snogging a girl named Rihannah. The Rihannah McBeth that Vanessa is rooming with. So, anyway, we were making out on Rihannah's bed, and then Vanessa, and two hot chicks walk in. One had dirty blonde hair-" "Alle." supplied Billy. "And the other had reddish hair." "That would probably be Emily." said Grace. "Anyway, they came in, and pulled the hangings around Rihannah's bed. And then they started talking about Charlotte. I could hear every word. Mainly, the story that Vanessa has told the Awanui's that Charlotte picked a fight with her and that Grace and Sophia sided with Charlotte and kicked her out, and when they kicked her out she called Charlotte a Mud- Mudblood." James spat the word out like it was a disgusting bug. "She was pretending to be really sad and the Awanui's and Hufflepuffs were being really nice to her. Then I left." Charlotte and Cole had returned, and Charlotte pulled Rose out behind the group.

"Oliver likes you." whispered Charlotte. Rose stared at her. "What?" Rose whispered to Charlotte. She was completely confused. "What do you mean, likes me?" "I mean," Charlotte gave a small giggle, "he wants to kiss you, silly." Charlotte retreated into the group and left Rose trailing behind. Rose quickly checked her reflection in on of the suits of armour, and glossed on some lipgloss. Can he really like me? Rose asked herself. They all walked into the Great Hall. Sure enough, there was Vanessa, sitting with Alle and Rihannah at the Awanui table. The group ignored them, and went to sit at the Ngauruhoe table.

Immediately James and Fred started shovelling food into their mouths, and the girls moved away, looking disgusted. Later they got up and started wandering to their first class. The Hogwarts students were sleeping and going to class with the same people, so they all wandered off to their first class together, leaving James to run after them screaming "Wait! I can't leave my bacon!" while holding bacon in his hands, and shoving it in his mouth.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far, and also, I am looking for a BETA so if you could be mine that would be awesome. This is probably going to be the last update for a bit as tomorrow I am off to Samoa for 10 days. I will update probably on Tuesday the 23 at the earliest. Thanks!

Charlotte xx


	5. Bye Vanessa, Hi School

HDU Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, and some of this has been used in a Harry Potter book.

"So, how do we get to our classes? Do we have to ride horses to school?" joked James after he had eaten all his bacon. All the Nova Zelandia students glared at him. "No of course we wouldn't, do you go to school in Rolls Royce and sip tea with your pinky out?" said Grace. "Okay, but what classes do you have?" asked Rose. "Well, we have to do Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, P.E, Foreign Language, Herbology, DADA and History of Magic, but we can do COMC, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Divination, Alchemy and Muggle Studies. What about you?"

"Well, we do the same except we have Flying for year ones only, Astronomy, and we don't have P.E and Foreign Languages. Anyway, you know what you said earlier.' said Charlotte. "What did he say earlier?" asked Chloe. "Well, we were talking about OWL year, and James was offering to get me something called a Skiving Snackbox from his uncle, and I said that of course I don't want to skive."'You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Charlotte' said James. 'You're starting your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long.'

'And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?' asked Charlotte.

'Fifth year's OWL year,' said Fred

'So?'

'So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed red and raw,' said Fred with satisfaction.

'Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs,' said James happily. 'Tears and tantrums ... Sarah Mason kept coming over faint ...'

'Ben Jones came out in boils, d'you remember?' said Fred remmiscently.

'That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pajamas,' said James.

'Oh yeah,' said Fred, grinning. 'I'd forgotten ... it's hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?'

'Anyway, it's a complete nightmare of a year, the fifth year is,' said James. 'If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our peckers up somehow.'

'Yeah ... you got, what was it, four OWLs each?' said Rose.

'Yep,' said Fred unconcernedly. 'But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement"

"Come on, let's go. First thing on Monday mornings is..." Grace trailed off. "It's double Potions." said Charlotte.

"Okay, what's the time?" asked Chloe. "Umm, it's 10 to. ****, we're late!" said Isabelle. They all started running at full pelt down to the dungeons.

They arrived just in the nick of time. Rose noticed that it was far colder down here than it was in the rest of the castle. Lining one of the walls of the dungeon was various pickled animals floating in glass jars. The 7 girls grabbed seats on two tables next to each other near the front, and the boys chose seats at the very back. Vanessa sat with alone, in the back corner. She looked pale, and sickly, especially in the murky light.

Professor Whittle strode in. "Settle down," he said, and went straight to his desk, black coat fanning out behind him. He didn't really need to call for order as he seemed to expel the same vibe as Nott; his mere presence sufficient to silence the class. His dark eyes didn't glimmer with the warmth of the Nova Zelandia headmaster. Infant, they reminded Rose of cold, dark tunnels and nightmares. He whirled around and faced the class. His eyes scanned the class, spending half a second resting on each particular face as he spoke.

"Welcome." he drawled. "To our guests, all the way from the United Kingdom. I shall be taking the Monday Potions class, while Professor Nott shall have the Wednesday session. Now, is everyone here?" The class looked at their neighbours, and then replied in the affirmative. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think that it is appropriate to remind you all that in December, or June for the English," he sneered "that you will be sitting an important examination, more commonly known as OWL. During this test, you will prove how much you have learnt about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic as some of my original students are, and some of the students Professor Nott has told me about, we both expect you to scrape, at the very least, an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my ... displease." His gaze lingered on Sophia in particular, who gulped and seemed to shrink under his powerful gaze.

"After this year, however, many of you shall stop taking this class." Professor Whittle carried on. "I shall take only the worthy into my NEWT Potions class, which will mean that some of us will most certainly be saying goodbye." He scanned the classroom once more.

"But we still have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell." said Whittle softly. "so, whether or not you are intending to continue on and attempt NEWT, I advise you all strongly to concentrate your efforts on maintaining the high level of achievement that I have come to expect from all my OWL students.

"Today we shall be starting by mixing a potion that has often come up at the Ordinary Wizarding Levels: The Draught of Peace. It is a potion that is brewed to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned, however; if you are too heavy handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a deep, sometimes irreversible sleep. You will need to play close attention to what you are doing." To Roses right, Isabelle and Grace sat up straight, but to Roses surprise, Charlotte didn't. Isabelle, Charlotte and Grace's faces were of the utmost attention, when Professor Whittle continued speaking. "The ingredients and directions are in your book on page 209, and you will find everything you need in the store cupboard -" he flicked his wand and said store room door sprang open "- you have an hour and a half. Begin."

As the 7 girls had predicted, Professor Whittle could have barely set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the correct order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, first clockwise then anti clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which the potion was simmering had to be lower to the exact right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver steam or vapor should now be rising from the top of your potion," called Whittle, when they had ten minutes left of the lesson. Rose was sweating madly, as she glanced desperately around at the rest of the dungeon. Her own cauldron was emitting dark grey steam; Charlotte's was spitting golden sparks before a light grey mist rose up. Alice was feverishly prodding at the flames at the base of her cauldron, as they appeared to be going out. Sophia's potion had now received the consistency of cement. When Professor Whittle came around, he swept by both Isabelle's and Graces potions without a word; however, he decided to don a small glimmer of a smile to Grace, who beamed proudly. He passed Roses, Charlottes and Alice's potions without a word also, sneering at them down his nose. At Sophia's potion, however, he stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk resting on his face.

"Hancock, what is this-" he gestured to the potion "meant to be?" Half of the Slytherins and Rokinos looked up eagerly. They were the meaner sort. Rose noticed that both Albus and Scorpius kept their heads down and ignored the teacher.  
"The Draught of Peace." replied Sophia tensely.  
"Tell me, Miss Hancock," said the teacher softly, "how well can you read?"  
Two of the Slytherins, one who Rose recognized as Ryan Nott, the bully if the Slytherins, and another boy who Rose supposed came from Rokino laughed.  
"Yes, I can read. Quite well, in fact." said Sophia, whose hands clenched beneath the desk.  
"Then can you please read out the fourth line of the instructions for us all, Hancock."  
Rose watched as Sophia read out the instructions from her book.  
"Allow to simmer for one minute longer, and then add the thinly chopped Porcupine Quills. Stir again until the potion changes colour, and then add two more drops of hellebore syrup." Rose watched as Sophia's face dropped slightly.  
"Did you do everything on the fourth line, Hancock."  
"No." replied Sophia quietly.  
"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." said Whittle nastily.  
"No," said Sophia louder. "I forgot the hellebore."  
"I know you did, Hancock, which means that your potion is worthless. Do not bother bringing up your potion; or should I say mess. Evanesco."  
The contents of Sophia's potion disappeared, leaving her standing foolishly next to an empty cauldron.

'Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing,' said Whittle. 'Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday.'

While everyone around her filled their flagons, Sophia cleared away her things. Rose could see she was seething with anger, and was furious on behalf of Sophia. Her potion had been no worse than Alice's, which was now giving off a foul odor of bad eggs; or Jordan's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Jordan was now having to gouge out of his cauldron; yet it was her friend, Sophia, who would be receiving zero marks for the day's work. She took her potion up to the desk and left it next to Charlottes.

When at long last the bell rang, Sophia was first out of the dungeon and into the next classroom. They had History of Magic next. History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizard kind. Professor Binns, the Hogwarts student's ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Chloe, Rose and Alice had so far managed to scrape passes in this subject only by copying Isabelle's notes before exams; Rose occasionally was able to take notes if she really tried to, but Isabelle alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice, every lesson.

Today, however, they had the Nova Zelandia teacher, as Professor Binns could not leave Hogwarts territory. Professor Browne was a nice enough teacher. He taught them in a way that made them remember, and didn't make it too boring. Today they learnt about giant wars in Scotland, and at the end of the lesson, he assigned a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars. Sophia raced out of the classroom at the end, almost forgetting her bag. The girls knew Whittle being mean to her was still on her mind, so they raced after her.

Sophia had already started her lunch by the time Rose and the other girls joined her in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.

'That was really unfair,' said Charlotte consolingly, sitting down next to Sophia and helping herself to shepherd's pie. 'Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Dlowe's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire.'

'Yeah, well,' said Sophia, glowering at her plate, 'since when has Whittle ever been fair to me?'

The Hogwarts students stepped away, along with Grace, to give the two best friends time alone. Just then Vanessa came in, looking sickly. Professor Ngatoro ran over to her, and spoke quickly and quietly to her. They watched as her face turned a pale grey, and her arms fall limp. She looked like a person who had given up all hope. Then Mr. Ngatoro set off out the Great Hall doors, and Vanessa ran over to them.  
"I just wanted you to know tha... that my parents have just been killed by Abduxuel in Europe, and my big brother that lives in Italy is taking me to Italy to live. This is the last time you will ever see me, I'm leaving in15 minutes, and Charlotte, I want to say I am sorry for everything that I have caused, and calling you that word. And to all of you, thanks for your friendship, I have loved this castle and NZ, and you've been the bestest friends ever." Vanessa ran and hugged Grace and Sophia, then Charlotte. Then she burst out sobbing, and ran off.

The girls exchanged looks. "I feel really bad for her." said Chloe awkwardly. "Same." echoed Sophia.

They spent the rest of lunch feeling extremely guilty, and the feeling only increased when they looked out the window and saw Vanessa hopping into a carriage, and going away from Nova Zelandia forever.

After lunch they all went up to the common room, to wait for the rest of the Lunch Hour until next session started. Isabelle and Charlotte went off to Ancient Runes, while Rose, Chloe, Sophia and Alice went off to Divination. Grace, however, was off to Music class.

After Potions, Divination was Rose's least favourite class, which was due mainly to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting her premature death every few lessons. A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Rose of some sort of bug, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes. She was even at Hogwarts when her mum and dad were at school. She was busy putting copies of battered leather-bound books on each of the little tables with which her room was littered when Rose entered the room, but the light cast by the lamps covered by scarves and the low-burning, sickly-scented fire was so dim she appeared not to notice her as she took a seat in the shadows. The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes. Sophia and Rose grabbed a table together, as did Chloe and Alice.

'Good-day,' said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice. 'And welcome back to Divination. Now, I and Professor Davis shall be sharing class. I have Years 1, 3, 5 and 7, while Professor Davis shall have 2, 4, and 6's. For the Nova Zelandias, I am Professor Trelawney. I have, of course, been following all of my classes' fortunes carefully over this break, to make sure you were fine, and am delighted to see that you have all arrived at Nova Zelandia safely-as, of course, I knew you would.

'You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so ...'

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.

'Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on.'

The one good thing to be said for this lesson was that it was not a double period. By the time they had all finished reading the introduction of the book, they had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. At the table next to Rose and Sophia, Alice had paired up with Chloe, who immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of a dream involving an ostrich, hyena and the President of the United States having a tea party; Rose and Isabelle merely looked at each other glumly.

'I never remember my dreams,' said Rose, 'you say one.'

'You must remember one of them,' said Isabelle impatiently.

'Well, I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night,' said Rose, screwing up her face in an effort to remember. 'We were versing Ravenclaw. What do you think that means?'

'Probably that you're going to be eaten by a tiny elephant or something,' said Isabelle, turning the pages of The Dream Oracle without interest. It was very dull work looking up bits of dreams in the Oracle and no one was happy or at all cheerful when Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. When the bell went, Rose and Isabelle led the way back down the ladder, Rose grumbling loudly.

'Do you realize how much homework we've got already? Whittle wants 12 inches on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! James and Fred weren't wrong about OWL year, were they?'

Charlotte xx


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

_Sorry for the wait guys! I have been doing another Hunger Games story lately, but will be continuing this one. Ta-TA for now! ~ Misty_

* * *

The class came in to the classroom, and sat down in their seats. Rose was glad that this was the last lesson of the day. 'So, what's your Defense teacher like, anyway?' Rose asked Charlotte. 'Eh, he's cool, as long as you hand in your homework on time and don't distract others. He's good for a joke, likes them, but if he's teaching something important, then he gets really annoyed. When he was really angry this one time, he took 100 points EACH off of Billy and Cole, and they got detention for 2 months.' Then the teacher walked in. Rose could see how he was cool. He was about 25 years old, and he had a short haircut, with an silver stud for an ear piercing. His hair was pitch black, and he had bright blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle. He was obviously a Maori, but his eyes held the same comfort that the Headmaster's gave out, and reminded Rose of Hagrid. He wasn't wearing a clock like the United Kingdom teachers did, but was wearing dark blue jeans, a yellow top and a light blue jacket.

'Hello, and welcome to all of our new students. I am Mr. Walter, and I am going to be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I will cover lots more things than your old teacher did, so listen up. All of my students, that already know me, you can tune out for a sec, okay. Oh, and please be a c.' The Nova Zelandia students nodded, then got out something from their bag to play with. Charlotte got out a book on English Monarchs, while Sophia got out a notebook and started drawing. Some students even started passing notes, but they were completely silent. 'Now, what sort of things did you guys cover? Charlotte, help me.' Charlotte closed her book, and stood up. They were sharing the DADA class with the Slytherins and Rokinos, but Charlotte was already on good terms with everybody, so none could exactly hate her, or cause her to not know their name. She went from Gryffindor girls to Slytherin boys. 'Okay. It goes Rose, Isabelle, Alice, Chloe, Michael, Daniel, Jasper, Zac, Mia, Lexi, Gabriella, Maya, Hollie, Ryan, Nathan, Scorpius, Albus and Henry. Oh, and James, Fred and Louis are down the back, but of course you know why they are there.' Charlotte pointed to each person as she said their name, and shared a look with the teacher at the end of the sentence. She then sat down, and resumed reading her book.

'So, what have you guys already covered? Chloe?' 'Well, we have already covered the dark creatures, hexes', jinxes, and various poisons. Also the ways to defend ourselves from bad wizards.' 'And how do you defend yourself against these bad wizards?' asked the teacher. 'Maya?' 'By using protective spells, or trying to slow them down or disarm them. If that doesn't work, you must attack them in some form then run.' Answered Maya confidently. Professor Walter clapped his hands twice, and all the Nova Zelandia students stopped what they were doing, put it away, and looked at him. 'Okay. This year, I will be teaching you all in the New Zealand way. The New Zealand Magic Curriculum is slightly different to the United Kingdom Curriculum. This year we will cover some advanced magical creatures, various poisons, some spells, and how to protect yourself without a wand.' Charlottes face suddenly lit up, and she sat up straight. 'Today, I will demonstrate some of this to all of you, and we will learn a new defensive spell. We will start with the magical creature.' He whipped out his wand out of his jacket and suddenly a cage with a cloak spread over it sped into the room. They spent the rest of the session learning a bit about a graphorn, which is large and hump-backed, with grayish-purple skin that is tougher than dragons. It can repel most spells, possesses two golden horns, and walks on large four-thumbed feet. They also learnt that one spell to defeat a graphorn, which was to cast petrificus totalus on their stomach, which is their only weak spot.

Towards the end of the lesson, Mr. Walter called on Charlotte to come up to the front and help him. 'Charlotte is one of the few witches and wizards in the world that does not need to depend on her wand at all times. Alle Downard also has done this, but only started at the start if her fourth year. At the end of her 2nd year, Charlotte came up to me asking if there was any way she could learn to defend herself without a wand. I asked her a few questions, and made her take an exam before she could join my special, semi- secret defense group.'

The door opened and a seventh year Rokino came in. 'Oh, hello Sam. We were just about to start.' Sam walked up to the front of the class where Charlotte and him hi-fived each other. 'Fifth year is the year that I tell all my students, and this year the year 5 and above Hogwarts students,' continued Professor Walter 'about this group.' Rose and Chloe exchanged looks. She was so going to try out for this! 'If you wish to, you can take the test to see if you could handle getting in. See me if you want to join, after class. For now, though, Charlotte and Sam will demonstrate.' Charlotte turned, and whispered something to Sam. He nodded. Charlotte walked a couple of meters away from him, and then turned away. Mr. Walter then spoke to the alert class. 'Sam and Charlotte are both members of this group. They will now show you an easy defense move. Charlotte knows how to counter-act it, but for this demonstration she will pretend not to. They will show it to you, first in normal time,and then again in slow motion.'

He waved his wand, and a rubber mat appeared under both of them. He then clapped his hands, and Charlotte turned to face Sam and ran at him. While she was running, she balled her hands into fists. About a meter away she started skidding to a stop. Her leg flicked out and suddenly she was face down on the mat. About 5 seconds later she stood up, unharmed. The class clapped loudly.

'Now they will show it to you again, but in slow motion.' Charlotte walked back over to where she started, and took her position; she turned and started jogging towards Sam. 'Watch,' said Professor Walter, 'how when Charlotte balls her fist she is starting to prepare to attack. Freeze.' Charlotte froze in mid jog. Her hands were in balled fists. 'Back up,' Charlotte backed up. 'Again, extra slow.' Charlotte started jogging really slowly, and then the class saw how when she balled her fists, her body turned slightly so she was ready to attack. Then she started sliding, and when she skidded to a stop she flicked out her foot at hip level from the side, aiming for Sam's stomach. He grabbed with one hand her foot, the other her calf, and twisted to the right so she was turned around, but she stayed on one leg instead of falling to the ground. She kinda looked like a ballerina in arabesque. 'When you do that in a fast movement, it throws the attacker off balance and therefore makes them slip to the ground.' said Professor Walter.

'Now, that finishes the end of the lesson, please stay after if you wish to join. The group covers basic wandless defense, dueling and how to use your surroundings to survive.' The bell rang loudly. Most of the class including Rose and Chloe, raced up to the front and towards Professor Walter. 'Go sit at your desks!" yelled Professor Walter, and they all walked back to their desks and sat down. 3 stacks of paper floated through the aisles, and a piece of paper landed on each person's desk. 'Please bring these into me, signed by you, next session. All it does is gives you a bit of information on the classes, and if you wish to join this is extremely important. Those who bring them into me next week will get the time and place of these sessions, if you forget next week then you cannot join until next year, or if you prove yourself extremely worthy. Charlotte, Sam, this week's class is cancelled. You do not have to bring in the slip. Class dismissed.'

Professor Walter started working on something at his desk, and the class packed up, talking excitedly. 'Charlotte!' exclaimed Sophia. 'Why didn't you tell us?' 'The Fidelius Charm.' 'The what?' answered Chloe, Alice, Rose, Sophia and Grace. Charlotte and Isabelle sighed, and exchanged a look. 'The Fidelius Charm is a charm that, put simply, means that there is one secret keeper, and the secret of this was that the group existed. This information is irretrievable or can't be found out until the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it; those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others. So I couldn't have told you even if I wanted to; Only Professor Walter can do that.' They wandered back up to the common room, and sat in some chairs in front of the fire, and started talking or doing 5 to 6they went down to the Great Hall and started eating. Rose was ravenous, and piled sausages and potatoes onto her plate and started eating.


End file.
